


Retrouvailles

by Lathandre



Series: Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shots [2]
Category: Valentyne Stories Necromancy (VSN)
Genre: I'm back, M/M, Welcome aboard the crackship train, no beta we die like Ilyes, sooo, we're going straight to hell
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lathandre/pseuds/Lathandre
Summary: “Voyager est une aventure, surtout quand la personne que l’on aime est la destination.”
Relationships: Kary Djedi/Renan Leroy
Series: Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> Et me revoici 8D  
> C'était sensé être que du fluff maiiiiiis, bref. Vous verrez >:)
> 
> C'est assez différent de ma manière d'écrire habituelle, j'espère que ça ira!
> 
> Sleepy celle-ci est pour toi~

Dans la rue vide et sombre, le claquement de chaussures sur le pavé commença à se faire entendre.

Les bruits de pas raisonnaient le long des devantures des maisons et s’il l’on prêtait attention, on pouvait distinguer une silhouette indistincte se déplacer doucement.

A mesure que la silhouette avançait, des détails se dévoilèrent.

Un long manteau.

Une valise.

Une peau mate.

Un regard triste.

Des lèvres qui ne sourient pas.

Bientôt, les bruits de pas se stoppèrent ne laissant place qu’à la respiration de l’homme qui venait de s’arrêter devant un palier.

Son palier.

_Leur_ palier.

Un long soupir vînt couvrir le silence présent dans la rue.

Le regard triste devînt tendre.

Le bleu terne devint luisant.

Un sourire.

Le bruit d’une porte.

Un claquement.

Et la rue tomba de nouveau silencieuse.

\------- x-------

Figé dans l’entrée de leur maison, Kary posa sa valise et son manteau avant de cligner des yeux dans l’obscurité du salon.

Tout était silencieux.

Il fit quelques pas vers le canapé, posant sa main dessus, prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux.

Un sentiment de nostalgie déferla en lui comme les tempêtes de sable de son pays natal déferlent sur les pauvres villages sans méfiance.

Des images d’une période plus simple et lointaine assaillirent son esprit, ponctuées de rires, d’affection et de joie.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, se fût un bleu trouble qui se présenta au monde.

Reprenant doucement ses esprits, il tourna la tête vers la porte conduisant à leur chambre.

Celle-ci était entrouverte et l’on pouvait apercevoir la lueur de la lune éclairer le chemin par l’interstice.

Il fixa la porte un moment puis lentement, il entama la marche pour l’atteindre.

Le cœur de Kary se mit à battre plus fort à mesure qu’il approchait de son objectif.

Un pas.

Deux pas.

Dix pas.

Une pause.

Un sentiment d’insécurité commença à naître au fond de lui, comme un serpent enlaçant son cœur.

Le poids de mois passés séparés, ponctués seulement de lettres aussi nombreuses que des gouttes de pluie Anukane.

Le poids de la culpabilité, de n’avoir pu refuser ce départ alors même que pour rien au monde il aurait voulu être ailleurs qu’ici.

Le poids de souvenirs à jamais perdus, de moments volés par la solitude et la distance.

Le poids de sentiments qui ne pouvait être transmis et restés enfoui sous la surface car il n’y avait personne en face pour les accepter.

Une inspiration saccadée.

Un mouvement de tête.

De toute ses forces, Kary s’accrocha à sa raison. Tant bien que mal, il repoussa ce qu’il savait rationnellement être les désillusions d’un homme désœuvré.

Une once de chaleur s’éleva timidement.

Le souvenir d’un sourire.

Le souvenir de discussions chuchotées dans l’intimité des draps, accompagnées de pieds froids et regards remplis de tendresse.

Le souvenir de lui, se tenant à ses côtés. De sa simple existence.

Kary leva la tête, le regard déterminé, le visage souriant.

Cette fois-ci, dans l’obscurité seulement dérangée par les rayonnements de la lune, il ouvrit la porte.

\------- x-------

Leur chambre était inchangée.

Chaque chose était à sa place.

La lune baignait la pièce de sa teinte bleutée, faisant danser les ombres au gré du vent.

Pourtant l’élément le plus important de la pièce était manquant.

Le sourcil arqué, Kary fit courir son regard aux quatre coins de la chambre.

Finalement, un reflet blond derrière le lit attisa sa curiosité.

Lentement, ses pas le guidèrent de l’autre côté de la pièce.

Des yeux écarquillés.

Une inspiration marquée.

Là au pied de leur lit, emmitouflé dans une fourrure devenant de plus en plus familière à mesure qu’il la regardait, se trouvait Renan.

Le blond était recroquevillé et presque entièrement recouvert par la fourrure.

_Sa_ fourrure.

Ne voulant pas faire un bruit risquant de réveiller son compagnon, la main de Kary vînt couvrir sa bouche en un éclair, son visage s’empourprant instantanément.

Si l’on écoutait attentivement, on pouvait entendre le hurlement intérieur de l’Anukan.

Une fois les battements de son cœur et sa respiration calmés, le brun reprit ses esprits.

Doucement, il passa les mains sous le corps du blond et le souleva gentiment.

Sa tête roula lentement, terminant sa course sur le torse de Kary. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, mais les bras de Morphée gardèrent leur étreinte.

Délicatement, le brun s’abaissa pour déposer le jeune homme endormis sur leur lit et il s’arrêta quelques instant pour contempler celui qui partageait dorénavant sa vie.

La main du brun vînt dégager les quelques mèches blondes obstruant le visage de Renan.

Si insouciant.

Si vulnérable.

Les yeux de Kary se troublèrent en repensant au chemin parcouru pour en arriver là.

Aux nombreuses disputes sur leur famille.

Aux complexes et pensées auparavant cachés qu’il leur a fallu découvrir et apprendre.

Aux sentiments d’aliénation et de solitude, face à la vision que le monde avait d’eux.

Ses paupières se fermèrent.

Quelques larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Il se tourna silencieusement et avec des mains tremblantes se défit de ses vêtements.

Délicatement, il grimpa sur le lit et se tourna pour faire face au blond. Il remonta ensuite la couverture afin qu’elle les recouvre tous les deux.

Un temps.

Le silence.

Encore un temps.

Un murmure.

Un bruit de draps qui se froissent.

Des mains délicates se posèrent naturellement sur une peau chaude.

Kary retînt son souffle.

Des sourcils froncés firent place à un soupir de contentement.

Puis un sourire.

Le cœur du brun manqua un battement.

Alors qu’il regardait Renan l’enlacer inconsciemment, il fût totalement submergé par son amour pour le blond.

Mais parmi la vague de sentiments que lui procurait la personne entre ses bras, un détonnait plus que les autres.

Un sentiment incomparable, inéluctable, _d’appartenance._

Lentement, Kary baissa la tête, ses narines envahies par une odeur de jasmin parmi les boucles dorées.

Un baiser.

Un murmure.

« Je suis rentré, p’tite tête… »

Dans les bras de la personne la plus chère au monde à leurs yeux, ce fût le sourire aux lèvres que les deux âmes sœurs s’endormirent.

**Author's Note:**

> Kary intérieurement : _WhY tHE FuCk ARe yoU sO CuTE-_
> 
> Renan en train de pat pat les manboobs de Kary: _Zzzzz… eheh marshmallow Zzzzzzz_


End file.
